


Evolution of the Christmas Spirit

by Jellybean96



Series: 25 Days of Skyeward [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Skyeward, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Essentially, a few key moments in the evolution of Grant celebrating Christmas over the years he's friends with Skye





	Evolution of the Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Happy 1st of December! In honor of the Christmas season, and because I will always, always love Skyeward, I've decided to post a collection of 25 one-shots (a couple of them interconnecting), collectively known as 25 Days of Skyeward. :)
> 
> Here is the first of those one-shots, called Evolution of the Christmas Spirit.
> 
> I wanted to post this earlier, but I had a few other obligations. So I'm posting this now.
> 
> Enjoy!!

"Skye? What the hell are you wearing?"

"It's an ugly Christmas sweater, genius," Skye replies, glancing down at the slightly oversized sweater hanging on her body. "Really, Grant, I thought you were smart enough to figure that out."

"Oh, no, I figured it out," Grant tells her. "The part I'm still trying to figure out is why you're wearing a Christmas sweater when Thanksgiving hasn't even happened yet."

"Because I love Christmas," she tells him with a smile. "We've been best friends since the seventh grade when you pummeled those eight graders for making fun of me and then I hit you and said I didn't need anyone to fight my battles for me."

"Trust me, I remember," Grant says.

Skye nods. "Right. And in all those years—"

"It was only a few years ago."

Skye narrows her eyes at him. " _And in all those years_ , I really thought you would have realized how much I really love Christmas."

"No, I know how much you love Christmas. Part of me just really can't believe that you're actually wearing that in the middle of November."

"Well believe it, buddy," Skye tells him. "Because you can expect to see a lot of this Christmas spirit in these high school hallways over the next two months."

"Oh, I know. Just please try not to blind or annoy anyone by your over excitement for Christmas. Some people actually like to celebrate holidays in order and not skip any of them."

"Well those people are crazy," Skye says. "Christmas is the best holiday ever and should be celebrated at every opportunity."

"I know you think that. Just please try and keep it down around other people at school."

Skye smiles when the school bell rings and she turns to make her way down the hallway. "I make no promises whatsoever."

Grant just smiles and shakes his head at his best friends' antics, turning to go in the other direction toward his own class.

* * *

"Why does your door look like that?" Grant asks as he and Skye approach her dorm room.

Skye stops to the side of the door and smiles at it before looking over at Grant. "It's a Christmas tree," she tells him.

He nods. "Yeah, I can see that."

"A giant Christmas tree complete with ornaments on the branches and presents underneath."

"But why is it there?" he asks her. "We haven't even hit Thanksgiving yet but you already have a Christmas tree decorating your door. Halloween was just a few days ago."

Skye nods. "Mm-hmm. Great deductive skills there, Sherlock." She turns to her door and inserts her key into the lock.

"And don't think I haven't noticed your Christmas sweater," he says, stepping into the room after her.

Skye lets out a small laugh as she tosses her backpack onto her bed and her keys onto her desk. "Like I was actually trying to hide it. Sometimes I honestly think that you forget how much I love Christmas."

Grant shrugs off his backpack and drops it onto the floor as he sits down on Skye's bed, leaning back against the wall. "No, I haven't forgotten," he assures her. "Believe me, being friends with you for so long, I haven't forgotten how much you love Christmas."

Skye flops down next to him and holds a bag of Swedish fish out to him, allowing him to take a few. "You just always seem so shocked and surprised every year when I bust out the Christmas stuff as soon as November rolls around." She takes a candy fish out of the bag and bites off its head before tossing the rest into her mouth.

"I'm not necessarily surprised," he tells her. "Just wondering when you're going to actually wait until  _December_  to start obsessing over Christmas."

Skye grins as she leans a bit closer to him. "The answer is never, my friend, never."

* * *

"So, I was thinking for tomorrow we could just—what the hell is that?" Grant gapes at the large green object standing in the corner of the living room of the apartment, still barren of any foreign objects on its branches.

Skye turns and grins at him. "It's a Christmas tree."

Grant nods slowly. "Yeah I can see that. But why is it in the apartment?"

Skye raises an eyebrow at him as he approaches. "Are you really asking me that question right now?"

Grant sighs. "Right, of course. How could I have forgotten about your ridiculous obsession with celebrating Christmas before it's actually time for Christmas."

"I honestly don't know how you could have forgotten," she tells him, turning back to the tree and grabbing a few ornaments to start hanging on the branches. "It's not like I ever try and hide my enthusiasm."

"Do Fitz and Jemma know about this?" he asks her.

"Of course they do," Skye replies. "Did you really think I wouldn't ask our roommates if this was okay with them before I did it?"

"You didn't ask me," Grant says, pointing to himself.

Skye waves him off. "I don't need to ask you. I know you'll be okay with it."

Grant just sighs and shakes his head, relenting and joining Skye in decorating the tree, Christmas music soon filling the space around them.

* * *

"It's our first Christmas together," Skye says with a smile to the man sitting next to her.

"No it isn't, Skye," Grant tells her. "Or are you just forgetting about all of the Christmases we've spent together since we became friends and while were dating?"

Skye rolls her eyes and pokes him in the side. "I meant our first Christmas together as a married couple, you dork."

He nods. "Ah. But I think you're forgetting about something that's very important."

"What would that be?" she asks.

"It's still November," he reminds her.

Skye sighs. "You're still on about that after all these years of knowing me? I would have thought you'd given up by now, babe."

He shakes his head. "Nope. I haven't given up on it."

"Oh, well you should really consider doing so. Now that we're married I have complete control over your sex life."

"You had complete control over that even when we were just dating," he tells her.

Skye smiles and nods once. "True. But there's something about being married that makes the whole idea even better."

Grant chuckles quietly. "Right. Well, I have something for you."

Skye shifts on the couch and turns fully to face him. "Ooh, what is it?" She points a finger at him and narrows her eyes. "And just because I start celebrating Christmas in November you better not be giving me my Christmas present right now. Because you aren't going to get away with that again."

Grant laughs. "No, it's not your Christmas present."

"Then what is it?" she asks.

"This." He reaches behind the arm of the couch and pulls something out, holding it up between him and Skye.

She furrows her brows as she looks down at the item. "A Santa hat?"

He nods, looking at the brand new red and white hat. "Mm-hmm."

"Is it for me?" she asks him. "Because you know that I already have a ton of Santa hats."

Grant shakes his head. "No, it's not for you."

"Then what's it for?" she asks.

He just smiles as he sets the hat on top of his head. Then he shifts on the couch and reaches into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone and swiping across the screen to get to the camera. "Go grab one of your hats," he tells her.

Skye grins and stands up from the couch, moving down the hallway to the closet where she keeps all of the Christmas decorations and her Santa hats.

After a minute of digging through it, she grabs one of her favorite hats and then goes back over to where Grant is sitting. She falls down next to him and pulls the Santa hat securely onto her head.

"Now what?" she asks.

"Now this," he says, leaning closer to her and holding the phone up in front of them. "Smile."

Skye lets a toothy grin grow on her lips right before Grant snaps the photo.

Grant pulls the phone down and smiles at the photo. He locks his phone and looks at Skye. "That will definitely be going on Facebook later, might even make it my profile picture for a little while."

Skye lets out a small laugh as she shakes her head. "What has gotten into you all of a sudden?"

Grant shrugs. "I just figured that by this point in our relationship I should stop trying to get you to wait until after Thanksgiving to start celebrating Christmas. And I might as well join in, too."

"You're the sweetest," she says to him.

He smiles. "I know. Now, should we go and pick out a Christmas tree even though it'll probably be dead before Christmas and we'll have to get another one?"

Skye grins. "Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
